


When embraced by the devotion

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, EnnoTana Week 2018, M/M, ennoshita and tanaka are in relationship, ennoshita hides something, ennotana - Freeform, prompt college, secret, tanaka follows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Ennotana Week 2018Day 4: CollegeEnnoshita leaves in the middle of the classes without telling Tanaka the reason.Tanaka feels insecure and blames himself for being too annoying.One day, he decides to follow his boyfriend to make sure what´s going on.There is a secret resulting in more than one surprise.Can they fight through it?





	When embraced by the devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I love my boys...

Classes ended, and Ennoshita was nowhere to be found, again. What was this sorcery? Tanaka stared at the empty seat by his side. The only reason he suffered every single class was Ennoshita´s presence. And maybe the fact Tanaka has fallen in love with him the moment he got scolded by him for the first time.

Ennoshita reminded him of his previous girlfriend. Beautiful, dark-haired raven. Cold on the outside, full of passion on the inside. Well, she realized she´s gay, now happily dating a cute, small blonde, while Tanaka always knew about his bisexuality. Thanks to Ennoshita existence, he was as sure as ever before.

College was bearable when being together, nights were often torture of loneliness. Tanaka secluded himself with Ennoshita´s face in his mind and hand on his hard-on. In time, he got used to not spending every ticking second with him. Tanaka tried to date, but his rawness mingled with awkwardness halted any potential progress. Tanaka´s chest became too small for his heart pumping the blood as fast as if chased by a horde of zombies.

What if Ennoshita got annoyed with him? Tanaka had to find out. He wouldn´t give up. The zombies were getting too close.

 

 

Ennoshita has never particularly cared about romantic relationships. In high school, dating was on hold because of his filmmaking ambitions. He either desired to become a director or a screenwriter. Chikara was born storyteller with a knack for dark twists, unusual turns, and unique endings. It was the reason he set his goal to be all rounded filmmaker with the best, trustworthy team behind him. Dating seemed like a barrier, at least for the time being. What he never expected was the one night stand before starting the college. His first time was with a girl, lovely and sweet. They weren´t very close, either before or after their first sexual encounter.

The change was imminent at the beginning of the first year when he met almost a man with the same predicament.

Ennoshita felt no attractivity or sexual awakening for the girl in his past, for guys, any woman or any man. Later he learned it was the precise reason he tried something so out of character as a one night stand. He tried to figure himself out.

Then he met Tanaka, his roommate, and occasional classmate. He was late for their first lesson, bursting in disheveled and bewildered. He sat right by Ennoshita although many seats around were empty. Tanaka whistled so often and loud, the professor, classmates, handyman, and Ennoshita shut him up every opportunity they got.

They spent almost all the time together doing nothing and everything. Ennoshita loved it. It took three days to know he loves Tanaka, the time when his real sexual awakening knocked on the door.

It wasn´t the only thing knocking. Ennoshita opened for a big surprise.

 

 

First, he heard the whistling. Second, the lemon and cucumber scent followed. It was Tanaka´s favorite deodorant. Ennoshita exhaled with a heavy heart. His boyfriend followed him there, unsurprisingly. Chikara was unintentionally secretive, although it was needed. So much has changed and Ennoshita´s dreams had to be put on hold. What he hoped he wasn´t going to do the same to his relationship. Scent of coconut and lavender came from the inside.

Yes, they were home. What now? Should he tell the truth or wait? Ah, so what? If Tanaka won´t be able to handle it, then none of it would be worth it.

So be it.

Ennoshita pivoted, staring ahead at flustered Ryu. Tanaka blushed and pressed his lips. “I shouldn´t have whistled, huh?”

 

 

Tanaka mentally slapped his own face. He got so used to singing or whistling, often with skips in his step, he totally forgot to shut his hole when following someone.

“I am not angry. Come, if you wish to know.” Was Ennoshita a bit ominous, or was it Tanaka´s imagination?

The curiosity got better of Tanaka. When they stepped in, he noticed the strong smell of lavender and hints of coconut. “Where are we?”

 

 

Ennoshita locked the doors and opened window curtains of a small living room. “My parents rented it for the time being. Until we figure things out.”

Tanaka made an unintelligible face. His heart got stuck in his throat. Was he losing him? If so, to what?

Ennoshita smiled dejectedly. “You look like you need to slap your face. Or puke. Honey, it´s not so bad.”

What else, Tanaka thought?

“Mom? Dad?” Ennoshita called softly.

Tanaka heard cries. Baby cries.

 

 

The source of the exotic scent was revealed. Ennoshita´s mom held a small baby boy with her husband by her side.

“You have a brother? Great! You should have told me, I´d gladly help!” Tanaka professed too loud, making the baby cry more. “What´s his name?” he asked, lowering his voice.

“Kazuma.” Ennoshita sighed and pinched his nose to gain courage and strength. “It´s not my brother. It´s my son.”

Tanaka´s eyes glistened. “Son?” He put his hands back close to his hips, face questioning Ennoshita with a childlike surprise and curiosity.

 

 

Ennoshita was a murderer claiming another victim, letting the body bleed to death, the meat to rot and the skeleton to hang dry alone, stripped of everything, it´s past, present and future. The image he couldn´t get out his soul.

“Do you remember the girl I told you about? After we started dating?” Tanaka nodded. “She lied. About the protection.” Ennoshita plopped on the couch, he could feel black circles spreading under his eyes. So tired. “Stupid of me, I know.” He gestured at the baby. “She left him at my parents’ doorstep about a month ago.”

The silence swallowed them and only the two of them. For a while, no one existed. Tanaka let everything go and fell to his knees in front of Ennoshita, close to tears.

It was a matter of time about who´d give up first.

“Do you have any idea, why now?”

Ennoshita shook his head. “She never told me, never contacted me until my dad called me. I know he´s mine, for sure.” He touched Tanaka´s fingers lightly, afraid he might implode. “There you go, my dreams, right?” Ennoshita cut Tanaka´s eyes fiercely with his own gaze. “Just so you know, I´d never give up on you, on us. But if you-!”

Tanaka laughed. “That didn´t cross my mind at all!”

“No?” Ennoshita´s lips parted, mouth dry. “Thank the skies-“

Tanaka squeezed Ennoshita´s palms. “Come on! I will help you. You don´t have to give up on anything. Anything! I mean it. After all, we have a son.” Tanaka stood up, leaving Ennoshita stunned and statuesque.

“What did you say?”

“I´ll help you.”

“Not that.” Ennoshita got up, legs wobbly.

Tanaka clasped his mouth. “I´m sorry. I didn´t mean – if you have me, I´ll gladly take care of him with you!” He grinned. “I don´t plan on breaking up with you anytime soon. And if it would happen, so what? This boy deserves every bit of love he can get. May I?”

Ennoshita eyed his mom. His parents were smiling from ear to ear, encouraging them.

“Ryu, it´s a huge step,” Ennoshita warned.

“Yes.” Tanaka cooed.

“We are both so not ready.”

“We aren´t, and I am scared as hell. Also, I might break him, so here you go.” Tanaka huffed. “Let´s do this.”

 

 

Tanaka held Kazuma tightly when Ennoshita accepted his college diploma. The baby boy sat on Ryu´s knees playing with a doll and small toy camera. Tanaka waved when it was Ennoshita´s turn to bow. Kazuma clapped enthusiastically, following dad´s lead.

“See?” Tanaka whispered. “You can achieve anything if you are passionate and supported. There is always a path.”

Tanaka´s wedding band flashed a bit of light at his neighbor who gave him a nasty eye. “Pretty, right?” Tanaka growled with fake sweetness, followed by Kazuma mirroring him.

“Your turn soon,” Ennoshita came back just in time to take Kazuma for playtime on nearby grass. “I love you,” he confessed.

“Love you too.” Tanaka kissed him then Kazuma, their rings shining in the sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how fandoms feel about character having kids, but I don´t know, I can see this happening... they´d be such a good dads, omg... I hope you enjoyed and least a little bit.
> 
> Take care, if you are going out on the sun, dont forget the sunscreen, because I am melting in here...
> 
> :* 
> 
> tumblr: insomniamagic


End file.
